Passenger automobiles are known that do not have a B-column These passenger automobiles have front and rear side doors, and with two front individual seats arranged in the area of the front side doors and a rear seat arrangement arranged in the area of the rear side doors. Since the B-column is not between the front and rear seat arrangements on the respective side of the passenger automobile, there is no possibility of mounting the three-point safety belt assigned to the respective individual seat in the area of the B-column with respect to the shoulder belt and the lap belt.
It is therefore proposed, in practice, to mount the respective safety belt in the assigned rear side door or, in the area of the adjacent front side door, to mount it directly in the individual seat. Arranging a column for accommodating three-point safety belts for the individual seats between two individual seats of a passenger automobile, in the area of backrests of the individual seats, is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,961,807.
At least one object is to provide a structurally simple safety belt arrangement having a favorable design for the front individual seats in a passenger automobile without B-column. In addition, other objects, desirable features, and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.